


Stingy Get's a Dad!

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Stingy has shitty parents, Stingy is loved, This boy get's himself adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Relationships: Sportacus Dad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Stingy Get's a Dad!

Sportacus had a growing concern over one Stingy Spoilero. The hero had been keeping an eye on the kids a little more closely after the rocket ship incident, and he was more concerned to find that Stingy’s parents never seemed to be home. Ever. He even stayed up past his bedtime to see when they got home to feed their son, but no such time ever came. Around 6 oclock when all the children went to bed, a food delivery service would pull up and drop off a healthy prepared meal, and then Stingy would come and get it and eat that for dinner. The boy would stay up until 8 or 9 o'clock and then go right to bed.

  
Surely Stingy didn’t live alone! He was only 8 years old! The elf was unnerved by the idea, wanting to understand just what was going on in the Spoilero house. He made a point to stop by early in the morning, gently knocking. Stingy answered the door.   
“Oh! Hello, Sportacus!” Stingy said happily, the little boy smiling up at him. “What can I do for you?” He asked simply, assuming Sportacus must have a reason for coming to see him without the others.

  
“Well, Stingy, I was hoping to ask you a few questions! Can I come in?” Sportacus gently jogged in place, trying to get some of his nervous energy out of his body. He was glad to follow the boy into the house and relaxed a bit when they had privacy.   
“Of course, Sportacus!” Stingy let him in, hoping Sportacus liked his gold and piggy decor. “What did you want to ask?” He happily sat himself down amongst his piggy coins, going about his morning counting.

  
Sportacus didn’t sit down, choosing to awkwardly jog in place. He paused, sighing as he finally sat cross-legged on the floor by the boy.   
“Stingy, do your parents, live here?” He broached the topic nervously, not wanting to upset the little boy by saying something that was too much. He nervously fidgeted with his pant leg.   
“Of course they do!” Stingy said, waving his hand. “They’re just on vacation right now!” He grinned to Sportacus, finishing a pile of coins.   
Sportacus sagged in relief, the elf calming quite a lot when he heard that. “Oh? How long have they been gone?”   
“5 weeks! They have another 5 to go!” Stingy said cheerfully, startling Sportacus again. 

“...They’ve been gone for 5 weeks?” He asked nervously, the elf already making plans. Stingy could not be by himself for so long.   
“Mhm! They’ll come back in 5 weeks and then they will go for another trip the month after!” Stingy said cheerfully, gently putting his coins into his piggy.   
“...Stingy, how would you like to come stay with me for a bit?” Sportacus asked without thinking. “You can come up to the airship, and I can teach you all about my ship and show you all of my toys?” He asked softly. “At least until your parents come home?” He asked sweetly, trying to layer on the good. He was going to eviscerate someone over the phone.   
Stingy’s eyes sparkled with awe. “You’d let me come live in the airship with you?” He asked excitedly, nodding his head with thrill. That would be so cool! He could hang out with Sportacus and keep the hero all to himself! “I’d like that a lot! Let me go pack!” The little boy ran away, to go pack his things. Sportacus stood, calling out to him. “I’ll meet you over at the town hall, okay?” Before he left to go hunt down Milford.   
  
Milford, as usually, didn’t know how to react to the news that Stingy’s parents were extremely neglectful. He had never come across something quite this strange, so he had to turn to the law books to see what was the standard method of approaching these things. Sportacus on the other hand, was getting the ship ready for Stingy. Thankfully, he had a spare room in back that he could give to the little boy, and it had plenty of empty space for him to fill with toys and things to do when they came home for the night. He also had to research what human children needed to eat in a day, making sure he had enough protein around for the little boy. With that, he had a plan together. He landed the airship in the field nearby, going to keep her grounded unless there was an emergency. He ran back to the town hall, spotting Stingy and jogging up. He chuckled at the sight of the full wagon.   
“Hello, Stingy! I landed the ship, so we need to walk over to her.” Sportacus greeted with a grin. He did his best to put on his cheerful disposition for Stingy. He was so ready to fight someone. He wasn’t an angry man, but when it came to protecting his wards, he couldn’t help but feel the flare of defensiveness. 

“Ok, Sportacus!” Stingy happily drove his little yellow car and wagon as Sportacus jogged next to him. He very gently helped Stingy move all of his bags up into the airship and lead the boy back into the guest room.

  
“Wow! It’s so white and clean!” Stingy said in shock, the little boy looking over everything. “Where is all your furniture, Sportacus?” he asked curiously.

  
Sportacus gave him the biggest grin, happily flipping over to get the table out of the wall. He stood proudly and gestured. “Here it is! See, it’s all kept in the walls!” He smiled warmly to Stingy, getting out some veggies and fruits. “Let’s get you some lunch, hmm? And we can play with the others.”

  
“Sounds great!” Stingy said happily, came over and peaked up at the table, watching Sportacus make them some lunch for the day. 

After lunch was eaten, Sportacus took Stingy out and left him to play with the kids, instead choosing to go talk with the mayor over the options. Milford had unsuccessfully attempted to talk with Stingy’s parents, which meant they may very well not hear from them until after their “vacation”. 

Sportacus did laps around the town after getting the news, needing to burn off the anxious energy he had. After doing that, he went back to collect Stingy for dinner time. He smiled softly when he found the young man cuddled up with Piggy and being guarded by Stephanie.

  
“...Hey, Stephanie.” He greeted softly, gently moving to scoop Stingy up into his arms. “Thanks for helping me today. You’ve been a great apprentice.” The elf gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smiling warmly to her. “I’m going to take him somewhere a little better for napping.” He said gently, carrying Stingy in his arms and back to the airship. He couldn’t help but feel the love in his heart for the little boy. 

Sportacus had always wanted to be a Pabbi. But being a hero left very little time to be in a relationship, and even less time to raise a baby. He felt such paternal love for all the children of Lazytown, but this moment? This moment was so real. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he ended up taking Stingy in as his own, but he knew he could give him more love than he would ever need.   
Stingy woke up a little later, had a small dinner with Sportacus. The little boy got a proper goodnight and tuck in, the hero happy to read a little to him before heading to bed himself. He gently kissed Stingy’s head as he did with all the kids, saying a soft goodnight before turning off the lights.   
  
Stingy woke up to some noise in the main ship, the sleepy little guy crawling out of bed to go see. Instead of seeing Sportacus up and around, he saw the tall lanky figure of Robbie Rotten. 

Robbie froze as he saw the little form of Stingy blinking sleepily at him, and his heart and all intentions of evil melted away. “...Stingy what are you doing up?” He asked softly, moving to scoop the little guy up. “It’s way past your bedtime.” He whispered softly, gently passing Sportacus’s sleeping form to take Stingy back into his room. He very gently laid him in his bed, putting Piggy into his hands and tucking him in.

  
“...Please don’t leave.” Stingy whispered quietly, reaching out to grab Robbie’s larger hand as the villain turned to leave.   


“...I’m not going anywhere, Stingy.” Robbie sighed, sitting down by him on the bed and gently petting his little head. He waited patiently for Stingy to fall asleep, and like promised, didn’t leave. Stingy and Sportacus clearly needed someone to guard them against intruders after all. He was the scariest villain around, so he would be the best for the job. 

And if Robbie and Sportacus had an awkward but heartfelt conversation over the logistics of raising an eight-year-old? Well. That was between them and the airship that watched over them.


End file.
